1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a pixel structure having a reflective pixel electrode and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the popularization of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), a number of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or pocket PCs by degrees require outstanding display performance of the LCDs. The portable electronic devices not only necessitate satisfactory display performance indoors, but also require appropriate frame qualities outdoors or in a high luminance environment.
Thus, how to maintain a sharp display quality in the high luminance environment has become one of the major trends in LCD development. In view of the foregoing, a transflective LCD (TR-LCD) has been developed according to the related art. The TR-LCD is able to achieve desirable display effects both indoors and in a bright outdoor environment.
In a conventional TR-LCD, a pixel structure is equipped with a reflective pixel electrode suitable for reflecting external light, such that a reflective area is formed. To ensure that the display effect in the reflective area is as favorable as the display effect in a transmissive area where no reflective pixel electrode is disposed, a padding layer is frequently inserted under the reflective pixel electrode. Thereby, the TR-LCD having dual cell gap can be constructed. In addition, a plurality of photoresist bumps is often disposed under the reflective pixel electrode in the conventional pixel structure, so as to improve the reflectivity of the reflective pixel electrode. However, the padding layer, the reflective pixel electrode on the padding layer, and the photoresist bumps are fabricated through a rather complicated process and require more manufacturing costs. Based on the above, it is rather difficult to simplify the process of manufacturing the pixel structure of the TR-LCD while a reduced cost and a desirable quality of the pixel structure are needed to be guaranteed.